pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Trainer Estew/New Fanon Pokemon!!! Legendaries Revealed!!!
Like my title? No? TOO BAD. Anyways, I've done away with Stewcoro. Too formal, lousy name, etc. So now, I'm gonna make my reveals of Pokemon more informal. All Pokemon's pictures will be down below, with their descriptions up here! First up: Saladrazo- The Camouflage Pokemon. This guy... I really like this one. He's a very special friend of mine, his main ability being.. Wait for it... PROTEAN! Yup, that OP ability is his main one. And the best part? He can learn every type of move. All 18 types. He's really adept in Speed, Attack, and Special Attack, but lacks Defense, Special Defense, and HP. He's not as good as the next one though.... Next Up: Salaknite- The Camo Knight Pokemon. Hello Saladrazo's Evolution! Which type will you be today? He has a base 140 Special Attack, 140 Attack, and 150 Speed. Not to mention he gets a Mega! Which hasn't been designed yet... But he does! Buuut... His defensive stats suck. Like, horribly. 40 Defense, 40 Special Defense, and 90 HP. Oh, and if you didn't do the math yet, he's a Pseudo. Yet another Pseudo that gets a Mega! Oh... I forgot. This line is a normal-type! This was not at all ripped off the idea of Kecleon having Protean as its hidden ability! Third at the pitch: Luratio- The Beacon Anteater Pokemon. This guy has no evolution or pre-evolution, but packs a good punch. Supporting a good 520 BST, he has 120 Sp. Atk, but 30 Attack. 80 Speed, 90 Defense, 110 Sp. Def, and 90 HP make him able to take a hit or two. Very well rounded except for Physical Attack, and of course leading with Special Attack. He is an electric-type, after all. Fourth... Ah screw it: Lectroshell- The Lightning Shell Pokemon. Well, what can I say? I favor Special Attackers. But this guy has AMAZING defenses. He's like Porygon2 in that sense- better Defense than its evo, and can you eviolite!- but also in the bad way of less power. Lectroshell has a base 120 Defense and Sp. Def., 110 HP, 50 Sp. Atk and 30 Attack. Also 30 Speed. HORRIBLE for attacking, but if defense is more your priority, stick with this guy. Because its evo is far more offensive. BST is 460. Fifth: Shokrab- The Electro Crab Pokemon. Is it an Electric/Water-type!? No, Electric/Rock like its pre-evolution. It's a STONE crab ;). But it has pretty much reversed stats as his pre-evo, in the sense of what it specializes in.. 120 Sp. Atk/Atk, 70 Def, 70 Sp. Def, 70 HP, and 110 Speed. Yeah, not bad for a rock-type's speed, eh? And a BST of 560... Phew, not bad at all. I don't think, anyways. Sixth: ...Well, TECHNICALLY three Pokemon. They're variants of each other, and (in-game) would depend on which was your favorite game of the ORIGINAL Hoenn Trio Games. Ruby would get you Rubini, Sapphire would get you Sapphini, and Emerald would get you Emerini. They have the same stats- 150 Def/Sp. Def, 100Atk/Sp. Atk, 100 HP, 80 Speed. Depending on the variant, however, its TYPE changes. They might not make sense, but they're actually called the 'Harness Trio' because they harness the power of the crystal gems they hold. So for example, Rubini is Rock/Fire because of its Ruby Crystals. Sapphini is Rock/Water, and Emerini is Rock/Grass. Fair enough? Each is called the 'Crystal Harness Pokemon.' Pokemon Pictures! Shokrab.png|Shokrab Lectroshell.png|Lectroshell Luratio.png|Luratio Salaknite.png|Salaknite Saladrazo.png|Saladrazo Rubini.png|Rubini Sapphini.png|Sapphini Emerini.png|Emerini Category:Blog posts